King of Darkness
by SonOfErebus
Summary: When a demand is made that will change the fate of Olympus, Zeus retaliates. The demand revolves around the Son of Darkness. Decided there will be Pertemis! (Previously titled "The Succession"). ON HIATUS! Looking for a co-writer. PM me if interested.
1. The Dream

**Hey guys, since the last book was on Percy's POV and I didn't switch, I'm gonna spice things up with ****Thomas's POV ****this time. It will be an interesting story, I promise you that.**

It's been two years since we released the deity Olympus into his rightful place inside Mt. Olympus. They have been mostly peaceful, though the newfound balance obviously pissed Gaea off because she awoke monsters here and there, mostly powerful enough that Percy, The Hunters, and I had to team up to destroy them. I resided most of the time at camp, with my girlfriend Allison. I guess Percy and Artemis decided I was too lonely sometime last year, and kept trying to set me up with her, though I am glad they did, I'm pissed that they didn't stop pestering me about it.

Whenever there weren't monsters attacking, or I wasn't with Allison, I was at the sword arena and the climbing wall, training and training constantly. I can now destroy the automatons on the hard difficulty as easy as I could when they were on easy, two years ago. And my powers have exceeded that of every past demigod. Oh, and I remember telling Percy that I was a good climber two years ago, now, I can scale the climbing wall in less than ten seconds, though most of it, I am basically running up it, from hand hold to hand hold, though I don't really use my hands, I kind of feel like a satyr.

Now, since I was 18, could best everyone at the camp in almost every style of fighting, I became an immortal teacher like Chiron, though I had to leave on missions for the gods with Percy every so often. Half of the campers were taught by me, the other half by Chiron, and we rotated every six months. Whenever the rotation date was nearing, all the kids that were with Chiron would groan, because I trained them harder than Chiron would, only because they needed it.

It was a chilly morning and November, and we still had a number of campers despite it not being summer. I took my kids down into the training arena and had them stand in front of me.

"Alright, if you are new and have not trained with me yet, please step over to your left." I raised my voice over all of the talking.

"Now, if you have trained with me more than twice, move to your right." I said again.

"Alright, now, I want the oldest three campers to come up here." I told them.

The three campers moved up and I explained what I wanted, demonstrating with the older camper. I told the newer campers to find an older one. I then told them to not hold back but to not try to maim or kill. I watched closely to see anything that was going wrong. I went to quite a few pairs, and yelled at the older one to stop slacking off because it was obvious he wasn't helping the new camper. I improved the newer campers' stances and defensive maneuvers, because as a new camper, you will need to know how to defend yourself first, after a few sessions, I would move them to offensive stances and maneuvers, along with stunning, which was one of my strong suits.

After at least two hours, I called out that we were done and every new camper put their various training weapons in the bin. The next day, I would have to assign them weapons. So, that morning, I put the weapons in a cart and dragged them to the arena, then went to grab the new campers, since this was only for them, and told them it would be an easy practice since I was giving the older ones a day off.

Once we got to the arena I scanned the crowd. I had about thirty campers and called them in alphabetical order.

"Alright, Abby, you're first, what weapon would you like?" I asked.

"A sword." She replied.

I handed her one and told her to attack the dummy, she did so, and I noticed that the sword was mildly heavy, so I took it, and gave her a lighter one, then said she could go. I called various campers up, and handed them spears, daggers, and swords, with a couple bows here and there, mostly for Apollo's kids. I got to the last ten which were an interesting group.

"Alright, Will, you're up, what would you like?" I asked.

He looked in the bin and pulled out an unexpected weapon, one of the semi-automatic guns we had in stock modified with Celestial Bronze. It was an M4 carbine and I told him to attack the dummy. I was surprised at his agility and flexibility as he rolled, front flipped and back flipped, then getting into perfect stance, and shooting one bullet per maneuver. Though he would have to shoot more in an actual fight with a group of monsters, I handed him a pistol and dagger for close quarters, then a bag filled with enough boxes of bullets for thirty clips of each weapon.

The other campers went by pretty fast, with assorted weapons between them. After all of that went down, I walked back to my cabin, the newly constructed Erebus Cabin. It wasn't a traditional cabin, because we managed to get it in the shape of a raven, don't ask me how, because I have no idea. I walked through the door(beak) and went over to my bed and flopped down on it, too tired to think, eventually I just drifted off into sleep.

I woke up in a black room, with one torch lighting up the wall. I let my eyes adjust and looked around, and saw a black throne, with purple torches on the top.

"Hello Thomas, I have been waiting a long time for this moment, I've watched you for 18 years now, and I want to tell you something." A voice said behind me.

I whirled around and came face to face with a tall figure wearing a black trench coat and hat, looking like he was from the 1940's and it kept his whole face dark, but then with a closer look, his face was dark, just black, no skin, no eyes, nothing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well I am your father of course, now I need you to know that something will take place sometime in the next couple months, and be prepared, you may need to defend yourself." He told me.

"Well that is very specific." I replied.

"You'll know it when it comes time. I will be there by your side." He reassured me.

I nodded and bowed, and I woke up, I sat up groggily and looked around. My cabin was pretty much dark, with four purple braziers on either side. I threw on my normal commando clothes and walked outside to meet Allison.

**Hey guys, hope you like the new sequel. It took me abnormally long to think this chapter up, I was actually at work when it came to me. I promise you guys will love this story.**


	2. Prophecy and Paintball

"Hey Allison!" I called as I was jogging down to meet her at the breakfast pavilion.

"Hey Thomas!" She smiled.

I gave her a hug, and sat down with her because Chiron said I could since I was more of a teacher now. Most of breakfast consisted of her table and I just talking and pulling pranks that were Hermes worthy. I watched Allison enchant the tray of an Ares camper to smack him in the face as he was going to take a bite. Then we finished and walked around the camp hand in hand. We stopped by the sword arena because she was going to help me teach a class.

"Alright guys, for those of you who are new, this is Allison from the Hecate cabin and she is going to help me teach you guys to defend against magic and enchantments." I said.

"Yes, so anybody who is in the Hecate cabin and can fight with magic please come up here." Allison gestured to the places next to us.

Several campers walked up and we had the campers defend against enchanted weapons, various potions, poisons, and physical magic. After the campers were all beat, and on the ground with sore limbs, we ended the training and went to see Percy.

"Hey Travis have you seen Percy?" I asked one of the older campers, from Percy's time.

"Yea man, I think he went to Rachel's cave." He replied.

I grabbed Allison's hand and half dragged her to the cave because I haven't seen Percy in a while. We stood at the cave entrance and I noticed a doorbell on the side, which was weird because this was a cave. But I pushed it anyways. We heard a call from inside telling us to come in. When we walked in, we saw Percy and Rachel in deep conversation. _It must be another prophecy or something _I thought. We greeted them and asked Percy if he wanted to go do something in the mortal world. He shrugged and said sure. I said bye to Rachel when that damn green mist started going everywhere.

_After a proposition is made_

_ The darkness shall fade_

_ The King will step down_

_ Or the beetle shell thrown on the ground_

_ Only after forced into submission_

_ Will the new king have permission_

Damnit, these damn prophecies always interrupting me. We put the unconscious Rachel on her bed and went to consult Chiron.

"Hmmm…. Well, the king is probably Zeus, but other than that I haven't the slightest idea." Chiron said.

"Thanks anyways Chiron, we will figure the rest out eventually." I muttered and we left.

We left camp and drove to New York in the car that was gifted to me by the gods for freeing Olympus. It was a black/red Audi R8 with a raven on the hood, it was pretty dang awesome. Me and Allison hopped in the front and Percy drove his own car, also an Audi R8 but a sea green color, and a trident on the hood. They were made by Hephaestus and had a mass of awesome buttons inside, that could play music, make you coffee, built in wifi, and a whole bunch of other cool stuff, Percy's could go underwater without filling with water, and mine had a cloaking device.

We were racing on the rarely used road to New York City, and of course I won because I am an amazing driver, and I kind of cheated by pretending I was going to ram into him, then got ahead and used the Hephaestus level nitrous that I had him personally install. I left a trail of fire behind me and went as fast as possible. I could hear Allison laughing hysterically and then the nitrous ran out and we went back to a normal speed.

When we got into New York, Allison dialed Percy's number on the car smart phone that was installed and put him on speaker.

"Percy! What do you wanna do?" she asked.

"I dunno, OH LET'S GO PLAY PAINTBALL!" He screamed into the phone.

I looked at her and winked. I called Hephaestus's hotline and asked him for some gear and listed off what I wanted. He said sure why not and said it was now in my trunk and one for Percy in his. I looked into the trunk and was amazed. I had a red and black mask that looked like a skull and a Tippmann X7 Phenom Squad Blaster rifle. Allison had a black and white mask like a skull with fangs and a BT TM7 Extreme Enforcer submachine gun. I walked over to Percy's car and he had a black mask like a skull and a Tippmann A5 Desert Storm rifle.

We walked into the paintball place and everyone said our masks were awesome. We paid for the admission and everything and everyone who was playing got called over. We had about thirty people and we were playing in a big room like a warehouse, and when I say like a warehouse, it was like a warehouse. Percy, Allison, and I with twelve others started outside, and we would have to breach and clear out the other team. We got into five squads of three and breached at different parts, Percy, Allison, and I were together.

We were in the back of the warehouse when we breached. The door was crappy and wooden and they said to breach we could knock it down. I signaled for them to move back and placed my foot on it and kicked away from my chest. The door flew into the ware house and we heard a grunt, probably because it hit someone. I took point and rolled in while Percy and Allison shot two people that were to my left and right while I got the guy under the door. We kept our guns at our shoulders and crouched, moving silently through the warehouse. Percy was covering our backs and Allison was behind me. I stopped at the edge of one of the racks and screwed on a silencer that Hephaestus left for me. I motioned for Percy and Allison to do the same. I turned the corner and saw a firefight. I looked down and two pistols appeared in holsters on my thighs, with a note from Hephaestus. I handed Percy my gun and screwed on the silencers. I walked back around the rack and inched out to look, no one was there so I crouched down and moved up behind the enemies and saw that there were four behind a makeshift cover, and two behind racks on each side. I ran back to the end of the warehouse and looked back. My teammates must have seen me because they stopped firing, but pretended to. I ran forward at full speed and shot my pistols at the four on my right and left as I front flipped over the cover and landed, pivoted and shot the four in the cover from close range. The ref called the match and we walked back to the side.

"Dude, that was awesome, I wish I could move like you." Most of my teammates told me.

"C'mon man, why did you have to steal all my kills?" Percy whined which earned him a punch in the arm.

"Move faster next round and we will see." I said.

The next round, it was a tactical version of the one we just played. They gave us all flashlight and laser attachments for our weapons and I instantly knew what to do. I looked for some teammates, and offered to trade weapons for a round and they agreed. I got a sniper rifle instead of my normal rifle. The round started and we were defending. I nodded to my teammates and bounded up the racks. I landed on the top of one and lay down. I saw three groups breach from different points but were befuddled when no resistance was there. I turned myself invisible and kept watch. I saw them moving from rack to rack and I turned off my flashlight. I kept the laser and pointed it at one of the guy's face. I shot and paint splattered all over. The other four in his group instantly took cover and I turned my light on to spot them for my team who moved in and merked them all. Then another group was edging up behind them and I scoped in and shot, getting three, then shouted "Behind behind!" and they turned and unloaded. That left one squad. I hopped off the rack and landed on the ground, slightly cracking it. I moved over to my squad and handed them the sniper rifle. I drew my pistols and got Percy and Allison to come with me. I turned the flashlight on and the laser sights on. I heard scuffling in a corner, and nodded to Percy and Allison, and silently moved up the rack closest to them. They were in phalanx formation behind cover and I looked down at them and jumped. I landed behind them and poked each of them in the back. They turned to look and I shot two in the chest, and Percy got one in the back and Allison got the other two.

We left, and went back to our cars and started putting our stuff away. I looked at Percy who was getting in his car and turned to Allison.

"Gee, it's really nice to have a day off once in a while." I said.

"Yea I know, you work too hard Thomas, you deserve a break here and there." She told me as she gave me a quick kiss and hopped into my car.

I smiled and hopped in after her. I plugged my I pod in and turned on the subs in the back of my car. I turned up the volume and the bass shook the car and the ground and we cloaked the car and drove out of the city and towards camp. _It really is nice to have a break, too bad something else huge is gonna happen soon _I thought.

**Hey guys, second chapter, I thought I would give Thomas a day off because of all he's done. We'll get back on the story line in the next chapter, and expect it to be intense. Sloth out.**


	3. Karaoke Night

When we got back to camp, it was around 8:00 and we all had different stuff to do. I hugged Allison and went to the beach. I sat there and stared out at it when I heard a presence or two behind me. They were talking quietly so I went invisible.

"Dude, Thomas is such a dick of a teacher, we should get John and Troy to help us beat him up." The one on the left said.

"Yea dude, there's no way he could take four of us at once." The one on the right agreed.

I silently chuckled, they were new campers, though older than the rest. I watched them walk away then jumped into the water to cool myself off. Eventually, I just went back to my cabin, and flopped on my bed.

"Wow Thomas, I didn't know you were so inobservant." A voice said behind me.

"Allie? Why are you in my cabin, it's against the rules." I whined.

"Oh shut up, I will leave before curfew, I wouldn't want to ruin a goody-two-shoes reputation at camp." She winked at me and I pulled her down on my bed with me.

"Ah! Thomas you're wet! No!" She yelped as I held her.

"Too late, you broke into my cabin, you can be all wet." I replied.

"…That's what she said." She chuckled.

"Allie no! That's not what she said!" I half screamed.

"Did you just call me Allie?" She asked.

"Yes, because Allison makes you sound too old." I laughed.

That earned me a punch on the arm and she called me Tommy over and over until my face was red and I was face down on my bed. I do not enjoy that name. I wasn't really paying attention until she sat on my back and started tickling me. Yes, I am ticklish, and I'm proud. I started giggling uncontrollably and couldn't move because she was on top of me. Eventually she fell onto my bed, but that didn't stop her from her attack, because she tickled me again, and I fell off my bed. Then she sat up and started laughing at me until I got up and pinned her down, returning the onslaught of tickles. She started giggling and she looked into my eyes. She pulled me down for a kiss and I returned it. We stopped tickling each other and just lay there, in each other's arms. I got up and turned on a movie, we both liked horror movies so I put on Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I only liked it because every time something "scary" happened, Allison would bury her head into me and scream. It was great. We were halfway through the movie and I looked down at Allison, and she was asleep. I smiled and didn't want to wake her up, and eventually I fell asleep too.

It was obviously morning, because when Allison heard the breakfast horn and jumped ten feet off my bed and landed on me. I groaned and she pulled me up. She went into my cabin's bathroom to take a shower and I sat on my bed, waiting. Once she came out, I hopped in and washed up really quick. I threw on a Pierce the Veil t-shirt and some ripped jeans, and looked over at Allison and smiled. She was wearing one of my hoodies that was way too big for her and a pair of my basketball shorts, she looked gorgeous. I walked over to her and kissed her and picked her up, bridal style. She giggled and put her arms around my neck and I carried her to the pavilion for breakfast.

We ate in no silence because every time someone would try to take a bite, they utterly failed because someone else told a joke or told a funny story. Then the fail at eating made everyone else laugh. When we finally finished we walked to the center of camp, because I had a training lesson. Allison had the day off so she came with me to the training arena. I was teaching the students about squad combat, and counter squad combat. I grouped the kids up into fours and purposely grouped the kids that were talking last night. I was going around, giving the kids pointers, as squads of automatons were exchanging blows with them, though they were set on beginner difficulty for the newer campers. I was on my last rotation when one of the campers spoke up.

"What if were alone?" She asked.

"Then you have to improvise, don't stay focused on one target, switch stances constantly, and always watch your back and surroundings, keep an eye on their movements, and find the weak points," I explained, "Any volunteers to show them how it's do-" I couldn't finish because the four campers that wanted to "beat me up" surrounded me and attacked.

I grinned and nodded toward the campers who were looking on in interest. I had my quarterstaff held like Percy holds his glaive. One end at the elbow, the other by the ground. I didn't pay attention to who was who, but focused on blocking, and stunning to focus on weak points. I saw a flaw in the stance of one of them and exploited it by swinging my staff in a sweeping motion and taking him off his feet. I heard a foot stomp behind me and I bent backward, holding the staff at a horizontal angle, blocking a sword blow from someone behind me, and then pushed my staff up like a bench press, but realized the other two were gonna swing at me. I kicked both feet to each of my sides, like a fish swings his fin, knocking them over. I looked back up at the camper trying to break my quarterstaff and repositioned my hand so that both of them were on one side of the blade, and then angled it towards the ground, causing the sword to go down, getting the camper off balance. I changed my grip on the staff and stuck it between his legs, then swung upwards, like a chop, and hitting him where the sun doesn't shine, and kept on pushing, lifting him off the ground, and catapulted him through the air into some barrels. I got up and bowed to the audience and grinned. Without those idiots knowing it, they helped me with my lesson. The thought made me laugh as I dismissed class and had a couple Apollo campers check on the four campers.

I had the rest of the day off, so Allison and I went to the beach. We were just sitting there watching the sun, when she turned to me.

"I want some tattoos Thomas, can you get Percy to get them on me?" She asked.

"Of course I can." I told her and smiled.

We got up and walked hand in hand to find Percy. When we found him we explained our request and he nodded. He asked what she wanted and she told him she wanted a crescent moon on her back and a small raven on her arm, for me. He snapped his fingers and told her that if she wanted to change them, she can ask him. We nodded and thanked him, then walked down to pavilion for dinner and the campfire.

"Alright campers, tonight we have something special planned. We will be having a karaoke night, instead of the normal campfire songs." Chiron announced.

Me and Allison looked at each other and smiled. We were the first to volunteer. We told Chiron our song and he nodded.

**Thomas, **Allison, _**Both **_: If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember

**And hey darling,****  
****I hope you're good tonight.****  
****And I know you don't feel right when I'm****  
****leaving.****  
****Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.****  
****Tell me something sweet to get me by,****  
****'Cause I can't come back home till they're****  
****singing****  
****La, la la la, la la la,****  
****Till everyone is singing****  
****If you can wait till I get home,****  
****Then I swear to you that we can make this****  
****last.****  
****(La la la)****  
****If you can wait till I get home,****  
****Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all****  
****be in our past.****  
****Well it might be for the best.**

And hey sweetie,  
Well I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving  
me  
Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home till they're  
singing  
La, la la la, la la la,

**Till everyone is singing.****  
****La, la la la, la la la.****  
****If you can wait till I get home,****  
****Then I swear to you that we can make this****  
****last.****  
****(La la la)****  
****If you can wait till I get home,****  
****Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all****  
****be in our past.****  
****Well it might be for the best.**

You know you can't give me what I need.  
And even though you mean so much to me,  
I can't wait through everything,

**Is this really happening?****  
****I swear I'll never be happy again.****  
****And don't you dare say we can just be****  
****friends.****  
****I'm not some boy that you can sway**

_**We knew it'd happen eventually.**__**  
**__**La, la la la, la la la,**__**  
**__**Now everybody's singing.**__**  
**__**La, la la la, la la la,**__**  
**__**Now everybody's singing.**__**  
**__**La, la la la, la la la,**__**  
**__**(If you can wait till I get home)**__**  
**__**Now everybody's singing.**__**  
**__**La, la la la, la la la,**__**  
**__**(Then I swear we can make this last)**__**  
**__**Now everybody's singing.**__**  
**__**La, la la la, la la la,**__**  
**__**(If you can wait till I get home)**__**  
**__**Now everybody's singing.**__**  
**__**La, la la la, la la la,**__**  
**__**(Then I swear we can make this last)**__**  
**__**Now everybody's singing.**__**  
**__**La**_

The guys cheered for Allison and the girls cheered and cried for me, which earned the guys glares from me and the girls glares from Allison. I started to step down from the stage and Chiron stopped me.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to stay up here until everyone wants you to get off." He smiled.

I groaned but told him another song. Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I turned and stared at Allison and smiled, one so big, she returned it.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
[to fade]

The girls crowded around Allison telling her she was so lucky, but she didn't notice them. She walked up to the stage and kissed me, earning a bunch of "Awwws" from the girls and whistles from the guys. I tried to walk off with her but I couldn't move. I looked at Chiron and he laughed and pointed at my feet. Some Hecate camper enchanted the wood to encase my legs. I groaned and picked another song called Architects by Rise Against.

Are there no fighters left here anymore?  
Are we the generation we've been waiting for?  
Or are we patiently burning, waiting to be saved?

Our heroes, our icons have mellowed with age.  
Following rules that they once disobeyed.  
They're now being led when they used to lead the way

Do you still believe in all the things that you stood by before?  
(That you stood by before.)  
Are you out there on the front lines, or at home keeping score?  
Do you care to be the layer of the bricks that seal your fate?  
(Bricks that seal your fate.)  
Or would you rather be the architect of what we might create?

(Go!)

They laid out the blueprints,  
They poured down a base  
Concrete solutions to slow our decay.  
But when they are gone  
Who the fuck's gonna take their place?

Yeah, will it be the cynic, the critics galore?  
The cliché apathetic passed out on the floor.  
The trusting complicit who collectively ignore.

Do you still believe in all the things that you stood by before?  
(That you stood by before.)  
Are you out there on the front lines, or at home keeping score?  
Do you care to be the layer of the bricks that seal your fate?  
(Bricks that seal your fate.)  
Or would you rather be the architect of what we might create?

Don't you remember when you were young, and you wanted to set the world on fire?  
Somewhere deep down, I know you do.

(hey!, hey!, hey!, hey!)

And don't you remember when we were young, and we wanted to set the world on fire?  
(hey!, hey!, hey!, hey!)  
'Cause I still am, and I still do.

Make no mistake, we're not afraid  
To bear the burden of repeating  
What they're thinking anyway.  
Let's raise the stakes  
On the bet we made.  
Let's decide to be the architects,  
The masters of our fate.

Yeah, we still believe in all the things that we stood by before.  
(That we stood by before.)  
And after everything we've seen here, maybe even more.  
I know we're not the only ones and we were not the first.  
(We were not the first.)  
And unapologetically we'll stand behind each word.

Everyone cheered and I finally got to step off the stage and stood by Allison, with my arms around her waist, sitting by the fire. A lot of campers came up to me, complementing my voice, but I didn't see why they thought it was so good. We were all roasting marshmallows when we saw a god flash in. Hermes stood before us all and made an announcement.

"There is a meeting tomorrow on Olympus and all demigods are required to come." He said then he flashed out.

**Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. The reason I showed this chapter was because I wanted to show Thomas's personality through some songs. And I also wanted to strengthen the thought of his and Allison's relationship. Now, I will get the meeting on my next update, it will blow your guys' minds. Sloth out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm not updating right now, I'm having a semi-emotional breakdown. I should be back up and running by the 20th I believe. Sorry again :/ see you guys soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I am in the process of writing the next chapter, but I need your opinions on something. After this story, I'm going to write another one, but would you guys give me options on what you like? I kinda want to do one of those Goode High ones, but let me know what you think.


	6. The Proposition

**Hey guys, so I guess I lied to you when I said I wouldn't be updating for a while. I'm feeling a tidbit better and can't sleep so here you are.**

After Hermes flashed out, I knew what was going to happen at the meeting, not exactly, but the thing that my father told me about. I looked at Allison and she squeezed my hand, sensing that something was wrong. I got up, and we walked to my cabin. I sat down on my bed and put my face in my hands.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me.

"Yea, just about a week or two ago, my father came into my dreams and told me that something was gonna happen that I need to be prepared for. Now, I know it's going to happen at the meeting, but I don't know what is going on." I explained.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, you can get through it, I know you can." She said, squeezing my hand.

I looked at her and smiled, kissing her on the cheek. We laid down on my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke in the same black room when Erebus talked to me. I looked around for him, and saw him sitting on his throne.

"Hello son, I brought you here to confirm your suspicions about tomorrow. Do not worry, I will be there." He said and the dream disappeared. I then awoke in a field by a mountain. I sat down on the grass and my hand landed on something weird. I looked down, and there was a beetle shell that was cut in half. I heard a very loud roar and the mountain shook.

I woke up to Allison jumping on me telling me to wake up. _Damn it, if only I knew what that dream meant. _I thought. I took a shower, and dressed in my normal commando clothes. I grabbed Allison's hand, and we told Chiron that we should go to Olympus as soon as possible. He nodded then we hopped in my car and drove to the Empire State Building. We walked through the door and the guy at the counter looked up at us. I looked around and before he could say anything, I set my eyes on black fire and smiled the biggest, most sadistic smile you could think up. He paled and swiped his card and we walked in the elevator. I pressed the 600 button and we shot up. The elevator dinged and we walked out. On our way up to the throne room we took our time and admired the view. We got two cups of coffee from a Dunkin' Donuts that Zeus thought was necessary to put in, and got to the throne room.

We walked over to where some of the campers were waiting. After about fifteen minutes, Chiron and the rest of the campers came. I looked up at Percy who was sitting on his throne, and he nodded at me. We were sitting there while Zeus went through all his boring stuff and then the throne room rumbled and darkness flooded in. Once it calmed down and lit back up someone was standing in the middle of all of the gods.

"You dare come into the Throne Room of Olympus uninvited and unidentified to us?" Zeus bellowed.

"I don't need an invitation Zeus, I am free to do as I please, now, I came here for a reason." The man said, "Thomas, would you please come here?"

I looked around nervously but got up and walked over with my staff on my back, cestuses on, and knives on my leg sheathes.

"I am Erebus, and this is my son, now I have come here to tell you that I am fading." He explained.

"What? You are fading? How is this possible? You are the only entity of darkness." Athena asked.

"I am aware of that grandniece Athena. Which is why I am naming Thomas my successor, he shall be the god of darkness in my place, but, when he does become a god, he is way too powerful to just become a minor god, and too powerful to just be on your council Zeus, the only option is for him to be the leader and king of the gods." Erebus stated.

"What? No! I will not have anyone else be king!" Zeus yelled.

Right as Zeus finished his sentence Erebus leaped forward with a blade of darkness and held it to Zeus's throat.

"Zeus I am ten times as powerful as Gaea, because darkness is everywhere, it's under the earth, it's everywhere at night, it is in the very shadows you seek shelter from the sun, but most importantly, darkness exists in all of us, god, demigod, and mortal alike. Our hearts contain theoretical darkness which is all the same." Erebus growled.

Zeus looked at us, and then flashed out. After he disappeared, Dionysus, Hera, Ares, and Demeter left also, probably to side with him. I assumed that Zeus had to step down for me to be king. The lines of the prophecy made a little more sense now, I was to succeed Zeus, but he chose the hard way, and I still had no idea what the beetle shell was.

"Well, that didn't go as expected." Erebus said.

"Yep, guess we're going to have to chase him down" Poseidon said, "I have no quarrel with you Thomas, and if Erebus is fading, we will need you as king, to be a bridge between the Olympians and the Primordial, much like Jason and Percy were for the two camps."

"Yes, that was what I had in mind also, my time is coming to an end, face me Thomas, so I may grant my essence upon you." Erebus told me.

A black energy started flowing from him to me, but this was a more intense occurrence than if someone was just getting granted immortality. Once it stopped, we looked up and our eyes locked, he let a small smile show, and he started to disperse, the darkness spreading out around him, and then it exploded, not like an explosion that would cause harm, but the darkness rolled over us. After that, he was gone.

"All hail Thomas, God of Darkness, and Future King of Olympus." Chiron said over all of us. Everyone bowed, even Percy and Allison.

I walked up to Poseidon and whispered something in his ear and he nodded excitedly and pointed to Hephaestus.

"Hey Hephaestus I need two favors." I told him.

"Yes what are they?" He asked.

"First can you make my weapons so that they can form into an object like Percy's pen? The quarterstaff I want to be a watch and the cestuses, a pair of padded leather gloves. Also, can you make me a ring? I would like it to be a stygian iron band with a purple diamond." I requested.

"Sure thing, I don't need to ask about the ring do I?" He winked.

"Ha, funny, but no, you don't" I chuckled and walked off.

"Hey Percy wait up." I called as I ran up to him.

"Yea what is it?" He asked.

"Well, you're a god, and most gods have wives, why don't you?" I questioned.

"Haven't found the right girl yet." He explained.

"What about Annabeth? I know you guys used to date but she left you to be a goddess, but why not forgive her? You guys seem perfect together." I told him.

"Fine, I'll try, but don't expect it to work, what about you?" He sighed.

"What about me?" I cocked my head.

"Aren't you going to propose to Allison?" He asked.

"Actually, yes, but, I kind of want a demigod child, and don't want her to get hurt during all of this mayhem, so she is staying at camp until this is all over." I explained.

"Interesting, well, I have to go plan for this war and beating the crap out of Zeus, see you later." He said.

I nodded and ran to the Olympus arena. I wanted to see if my powers were stronger. When I got there I figured out that you could make a shelter of Celestial Bronze plating and I pressed the button that covered the arena in it. I pulled out a mirror and set my eyes on fire, they were larger and more intense flames than before. I threw the mirror in the air and thrust out my hands, shooting a wave of flames and melting the mirror. Then I turned into a raven and flew up. I did my signature dive bomb and changed out, then slammed my fists against the ground, and a 35 foot wave of black flames erupted from the ground and smashed into the walls of the arena.

_Zeus is going to be in a world of hurt _I thought.

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm still slowing down on updates though, but I'll try to put another out soon. I still need your reviews on my next story, so include it, I'll give a shoutout to the person who thought of the idea I'll use, though all characters except the PJO ones and chapter to chapter plot will be mine.**


	7. Christmas!

After I tried out my new awesome godly powers and stuff, I figured out that when I reveal my godly form, instead of it being gold and bright, it's black and dark. Then that made me think of something. I took out all of my weapons and put them on a table in front of me. Quarterstaff, long hunting knives, cestuses, and about ten throwing knives. I looked them over and snapped my fingers, they were all stygian iron and then snapped again, a grappling hook and a coil of what looked like a rope of shadows, seemed pretty awesome, and after that a European Spetum appeared. It had a 7 foot pole and a 16 inch blade with a crescent blade at the base. I took the weapons coiled the grappling hook so it hung from a combat belt that I made appear, put the bandolier around my chest and made two bigger pockets on it so that I could draw my knives out of it, and snapped my fingers again so that the quarterstaff could fold and fit into my combat belt, then I took the spear and strapped it onto my back.

I walked up to the wall of the arena and pressed a button on it. A large wall like a castle detached from it and jutted into the arena. I looked up and saw that the stones on top were positioned so that my grappling hook could fit right in a groove. I took the hook out and looked at the shadows and frowned. It didn't seem like it was long enough to reach, but I threw it up anyways. To my surprise the shadows stretched and carried the hook to the top. I pulled back on the rope and made sure that it was secure. I ran towards the wall and jumped, using the rope so that it was just like running on the ground. It was awesome and exhilarating at the same time. I reached the top and looked down. I transformed into a raven and flew down. But then I thought a strange thought. I concentrated and summoned a mirror the size of the wall and transformed… into a raven as large as my mom's condo, my wings were black flames and in my talons was a gigantic spear, that was at least twenty feet long with an extra seven feet of blade. I flew out of the arena and cast a huge shadow across Mt. Olympus, godlings and minor gods looked at me curiously and a symbol blazed above my head, a raven with a spear, just like me, it was my godly symbol and it made me happy. I flew down from Mt. Olympus and to Camp Half-Blood.

As my shadow descended over New York City I realized something. It was snowing… and there were Christmas Trees everywhere. _Oh no…. It's Christmas time. _I thought. I transformed into a smaller raven and my spear disappeared, and I flew into an alley and got into my normal human form. I willed my weapons to shrink to fit into my combat belt and I snapped on a long black trench coat, normal jeans, and combat boots. I walked out and found the nearest jewelry store.

"Hello sir, shopping for Christmas I assume?" the person at the counter asked.

"Oh yes, actually. Though I have no idea what I am doing. Could you help me?" I replied.

"Definitely. Do you have a picture?" she asked.

"Oh… yes," I said as I pulled out my I-pod and showed her a picture of Allison and a picture of my mom.

"Ok, let's start with the red-haired one. You're girlfriend?" she smiled.

"Yes, yes she is," I smiled back.

"Right this way," she led me to a rack with necklaces on it, "Is there a certain price range?"

"No not at all, show me your best," I stated.

She led me over to a beautiful amethyst necklace with swirling silver metal coming out from each side of the stone attached to a silver chain. With one look I knew it was perfect. I asked her how much it was and she said it was 1,500 dollars. I reached into my pocket and made the cash appear, I handed it to her in increments so she would know I have the right amount. Then we walked over to another rack, and I looked down. Standing out from all the others was a ruby cut in the shape of a heart, being held by a silver band shaped like a ribbon and attached to a silver chain. I asked her about it and she looked at me, surprised, saying that it was their most expensive piece of ruby jewelry, 5,000 dollars, I nodded and pulled out the cash I made appear in my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at me wide-eyed and I shook her hand, said my thanks and walked out.

I asked someone on the street what day it was because I really don't pay attention to that stuff, and he told me it was the 24th, Christmas Eve and I silently cursed. I walked into an alley and teleported to my mom's house, well, outside it. I knocked on the door and she answered it, and her eyes widened, and she gripped me in a hug that probably would've killed me if I wasn't a god. I detached her from me and walked inside. She made me coffee and I explained what has happened so far and she almost passed out because of the news. I stayed for a couple of hours and it was around 8:00 and I reached into my belt and pulled out the box and placed it in her hands. She opened it up and her eyes watered. She took it out and I helped her put it on. I kissed her on the cheek and said Merry Christmas and told her that I would visit soon. She hugged me and I walked out and teleported into Camp Half-Blood, my feet in Percy's food, who instantly complained.

I climbed off the table and went to sit by Allison.

"So Thomas, what's my Christmas present?" she asked me with an ever so innocent smile.

"You'll see… tomorrow morning," I replied with a poker face.

"But Thhhhooooommmmmaaaassss I want it noooowwwwww," she looked at me with a pleading face that made my heart want to melt and me to hand over the gift, but I restrained and kissed her and took a bite of my chocolate truffle. She pouted and I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her waist and she leaned into me. I looked over at an Ares kid who was eating a marshmallow and quietly bent down and scooped up a ball of snow and fashioned it into a perfect ball and winked at Allison. I threw it full speed at the Ares kid and it hit him square in the face and knocked him out of his seat. He got back up and was actually smiling. He held a snowball in his hand and screamed "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" and chucked it at Percy, hitting him in the face, causing a stream of complaints about blue Coke and it coming out of his nose.

Chaos broke out in the dining area, snowballs flying, kids screaming, Allison and I ran out of there and built a snow fort which was easy for a god and a daughter of Hecate. Eventually it was a castle, and we invited Percy and the Hunters in. They came in and we went over the plan. We had the hunters on the castle wall and Percy, Allison, and I were in the fort. The hunters threw a giant mass of snowballs at all of the campers who turned and ran toward our castle. They ran up to the door and I used my power to blast it forward, covering them all in snow.

After that, we all got really cold and took cover in our separate cabins. Being the troublemaker that she is, Allison came into my cabin with me to spend the night.

"So Thomas," she said while pushing me onto the bed, "what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Still not telling you," I chuckled.

She pouted and laid on my bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the field that I saw before in my dreams. In my hands was the beetle shell and the mountain was in the distance. I finally got a view of what made the roar. I saw a massive giant climbing to the top. It had to at least be sixty feet tall. It got to the top and breathed fire everywhere and around the mountain I saw a beach, and from the beach came two gigantic lobsters pulling a chariot with a thirty foot tall man on it, carrying a crude version of Poseidon's trident. From the sky descended a chariot of pure black, with constellations and supernovas drawn on the side, in it stood a huge man with a massive greatsword on his back. They all reached the top of the mountain and lightning flashed, I half expected it to blow them up but another figure stood on the mountain… it was Zeus.

I woke up to Allison jumping on me and screaming like a little child that it was Christmas. I sat up and calmed her down, and we went over to our own little Christmas tree in the corner of my cabin. I sat on the ground and she sat in my lap. She looked at me expectantly and I sighed, and then pulled the little box out of my pocket. She took it gingerly and opened it. I saw the purple light cascade over her face and her eyes widened. She looked up and back down and took it out of the box. I helped her put it on and she was speechless. All of a sudden she tackled me to the ground and kissed me repeatedly. When she finally calmed down she had a smile to her ears. She pulled out her own little box and I took it and opened it. Inside was a ring that had a raven on it, made out of midnight black onyx, with two small amethysts as eyes. I put it on and looked up and smiled. She kissed me and things got a little heated. We fell onto my bed and did things that are too inappropriate for young minds.

It was around noon when we actually woke up and I could faintly remember what happened earlier, not going to mention anything. I woke Allison up and we walked out into the dining area. We had the snow dissipate because it was getting cold, and we ate our lunch.

"Campers! Today is Christmas, and the last day we have of carelessness! Tomorrow we have to prepare for whatever is going to come about while we fight for Thomas as the new King!" Chiron yelled and everyone cheered.

"Enjoy your break today, but expect hard work tomorrow and every day until the rightful king is put on the throne!" Percy bellowed.

**Originally, I was going to make the chapter so much longer but I couldn't think of what else to add. So here you are. See. I reached my deadline of the 20****th****! YOU GUYS STILL NEED TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY NEXT STORY! Sorry for making this a Christmas chapter, if I offended anyone I am sorry that was not my intention.**


	8. Review Response

**Ok this chapter is solely to address some reviews I got. They're all guest reviews and it's the middle of the night and I don't have time to update.**

1: (chapter 6) "you need to update quicker or have much longer chapters if you want more reviews." **Yea, I know that, I've been having some personal issues lately and I can't sit down to write a chapter because I'm never in the mood. I'll try to get back to daily updates.**

2: (Chapter 5) "please make it original." **Have you read a story like this? Not trying to sound mean or anything I actually want to know so I can go check it out to make sure it's different. I personally haven't read any stories quite like this one, maybe the prequel was a bit overused but hey, it's whatever.**

3: ( Chapter 4) "i know it's not my business but did that guy in the picture with you or it is the girl, did she/he dump you? cause that's one of the few plausible explanations i can find." **If you mean my profile picture, I am the guy. And the girl… that's my mom. Everyone that doesn't know her personally that has seen the picture has thought she's my girlfriend… ew.**

4: (Chapter 3) "i think you're making thomas the center of attention instead of percy. this is supposed to be a percy jackson/artemis fanfic but it's not at the moment. and did you name allison and thomas after yourself and your boyfriend" **Well, I wanted to switch things up because it was in Percy's POV last story, but I have gotten some requests to add Percy's POV and have more Pertemis so it was after my last chapter that I decided to have it and I haven't updated since. So, there will be Percy POV and Pertemis, so don't worry.**

5: (Chapter 2) "HA GAAEY!" **…What?**

6: (Chapter 1) "'Hey guys, hope you like the new sequel. It took me abnormally long to think this chapter up, I was actually at work when it came to me. I promise you guys will love this story'".

NO I DON'T LIKE YOUR NEW SEQUEL SINCE IT IS CRAP AND IT SHOULDN'T BE A PERCY JACKSON FANFIC SINCE IT BARELY EVEN HAS HIM IN IT! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! ALSO I DON'T THINK PEOPLE REALLY CARE WHERE YOU WRITE AND I CERTAINLY DON'T LOVE THIS STORY! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'VE EVEN BOTHERED REVIEWING, THEN I'LL TELL THAT IT IS SO YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF! SERIOUSLY, YOU DON'T PUT A CHAPTER OUT ON YOUR PREVIOUS BOOK BASICALLY SAYING PLEASE REVIEW. IDIOT!

UNKNOWN OUT!" **Okay… So basically I can address this in many different ways, but let's break it down. First… Why did you quote me? Second… Is my sequel really crap? Did it just come out of someone's asshole and land in the toilet? No. Third… There are plenty fanfics without Percy as the main character, with that said, I never said the whole story would be Thomas's POV now did I? Exactly. Fourth… I never said I thought people cared, I was just letting them know when I was feeling good enough to update. Fifth… You don't love this story? The fucks I give are just raining from the sky right now. Sixth… You do realize that you don't have to review right? And if you do… Don't all caps it. It just makes you look dumb. And I don't feel good about myself and never will so Thomas don't care. Seventh and finally… I asked everyone to check it out because there are 66 times the viewers on that story than this one. So, I kinda wanted to even it out. You don't see someone who read a book that they could've liked, which some of them probably did, go "Oh, I liked this book, let's not read the sequel!" Like seriously, I could just not read House of Hades for no particular reason. So, get shat on. Thomas out.**

**So there you go, my response to reviews. I'll try to update in the next couple of days. A real chapter. And remember, I am not, and have never been a girl. I am Thomas and Allison is made up because I guess I'm not cool enough to have a girlfriend. Bye.**


	9. Reconnaissance

** Alright. I'm just gonna start this out by saying that if you don't like this story, you can kindly leave a nice review, suggest some changes… or my preferred option of fucking yourself. Anyways, I have been very, very frustrated and angry lately so this story might get a little crazy, sadistic, and very violent. Also, I had to wipe my hard drive so I am redoing what I had written of this chapter.**

So after Christmas, things at camp got a little hectic. Chiron and I have been exhausting the campers. It's good for them I suppose. Good training. But today, we were having a recon mission to scout Zeus's army. We received reports that his army was based on islands in the Atlantic. They were slowly making their way to Olympus. The mission was for Percy, Artemis, Athena, and I. We were skimming across the ocean in our godly forms. Percy was a large black horse, Artemis was a big silver falcon, Athena was a monstrous owl, and I was a gigantic raven with my spear in my claws. I turned my head and saw Percy and Artemis fooling around and running into each other, though not aggressively. I'd have to ask Percy about that later. I turned and concentrated on the horizon. We saw a speck of a large island in the distance and we shrunk down, lest they saw us coming and confronted us. Percy stayed behind, while the two goddesses and I forged ahead. We got to the island and flew into the forest as fast as we could.

We wove our way through the trees and found one of the patrol camps. I looked at Athena.  
"Looks to be about 500. Too risky to confront them. Let's go around."

"Have you seen me fight Athena?"

"No, actually. Why?" she asked me.

I just sent her a glance and put on an ear to ear grin. Before she could react I ran out in the open. The first monster noticed me and I looked back to see Athena starting to get up, I discreetly shook my head and Artemis nodded at her. She reluctantly sat back down and I turned in front of me. I scanned the mob of monsters in front of me. Most were Hellhounds and Dracaena, two or three drakons, some Cyclopes, lesser giants, the biggest threats were the gorgon, and I'm guessing a newly reformed Kampe. She locked eyes with me and bellowed out for her small army to part, forming a ring around me and her.

She pulled out her two scimitars, dripping and glowing with poison. I fitted on my cestuses, and kept my other weapons in their places. She looked at me with a murderous glare.

"You dare think you can defeat me with such puny weapons!"

"Try me."

I guess that set her off because she roared and ran towards me, her dragon legs shaking the ground. When she was within ten feet of me, I shot forward and ripped her belt off, so the animals wouldn't get in my way. I threw it to the side, and Kampe tried to use the momentary distraction to cut me clean in half. I ducked under it and got inside her guard, and then threw an uppercut wrapped in shadows and hit her in the solar plexus. She instinctively leaned forward and as her face was coming down, I gripped the back of her head and slammed my knee into her face, ignoring the pain of the snake bites. She reeled back, and I didn't give her a moment of relief. I shot forward and threw a right hook into her jaw and ripped her left hand scimitar out of her hand. I kicked it up and threw it overhand, right into the forehead of the gorgon. I turned back toward Kampe and she almost caught me by surprise with her other scimitar, but feinted, instead shooting her front leg forward. I caught her leg and swung around, bringing Kampe with me, and I threw her into the crowd of monsters, at least five bursting into dust on impact. She got back up, which was a mistake, and rushed me again. As she got close, I vaulted over her, and landed on her back. I threw my right hand to the side of her face, and punched right through it. I broke her skull on impact and it shattered. She fell to the ground, with a fist sized hole right above her temple, disintegrating.

As she fell, the monsters surged forward. I jumped in the air, and used the monsters' heads as stepping stones. I landed behind the army and turned. I unstrapped my grappling hook, and threw it at the biggest Cyclops I could see. It wrapped around his torso, and I swung him around with my right hand, smashing monsters on all sides, them exploding into dust with each impact. I took out about fifty like that, and threw the Cyclops. I quickly strapped the grappling hook back on and appeared weaponless, baiting the monsters to attack. Then as quick as I could I started unleashing throwing knives from my replenishing bandolier. They fell before me like sheep before a wolf. The magic from my bandolier ran out and I used up the last of my throwing knives. I looked behind me and winked at Athena and Artemis and transformed into a normal sized raven, with my dual daggers, one in each claw. I weaved around monsters heads, slashing throats, my chilling raven call echoing across the battlefield, a sadistic laughter, almost melodic. I screeched in victory as few monsters remained before me. I floated in the air, seeing about ten monsters left.

I transformed back into my normal form and dropped down on one knee. I looked up with my black eyes ablaze. All but one of the monsters ran, silver arrows striking the cowards down. One remained before me. A huge Cyclops, at least seventeen feet tall. I looked up at him and smiled. Fire flashed in his eyes, intimidating to any lesser being. Not me though, I matched his gaze with black fire. He had no choice but to look into my eyes, falling into the endless darkness that lies within, hearing the screams within my head. The voices I can't get out. He looked terrified to say the least. I shut off the flames and he snapped out of it, and readied his huge warhammer. I readied my bare fists. He stifled laughter and before he could react I jumped up and planted both feet on his chest and kicked off, backflipping, and crouching on impact. Immediately after he hit the ground I pounced and landed on his chest. Each blow I landed on his face drew blood. Sadistic laughter echoing through the deserted camp. No part of his face was left untouched. The laughter could have frightened even the toughest of beings. My eyes were ablaze. I don't know why but I was intent on causing this monster as much pain as possible, for each person he has harmed. By the time he started dissolving, his face was unrecognizable, and I didn't stop until he was gone. When he blew away in the wind I stood. I walked back to Artemis and Athena.

"Well now, that was the most fun I've had in weeks. Nothing like a little battle to get the blood flowing."

They looked at me with an interesting expression. I looked behind me and surveyed the camp. We walked through the tents until we found a bigger one. We walked in and looked at the tables. It was the command tent, we started digging through the papers and scrolls, until we found the ones we needed, they had battle plans, numbers, a list of allies, and many other important information. We gathered it up and flew back to the shore. When we met up with Percy about a mile out to sea, we hauled it back to camp. When we got there I pulled Percy aside, to figure out what was going on with him and Artemis.

"Percy, what's going on with you and Artemis?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Artemis is my fiancé."

**Well. There's this chapter. I finally got it done. Though it took me like 30 minutes. Anyways, as I said before, if you don't like it, leave an actual suggestion, or go fuck yourself.**


	10. The First Battle Begins

**Well. That last chapter was... pretty interesting when I read it over again. Pretty interesting indeed. Anyways. So I got this review 2 days ago. A day after I posted the chapter. Telling me to post another one already. I don't think all of you get it. Leave a honest suggestion and I will reply nicely. If not, go fuck yourself. I was sick as all hell wednesday night and all of thursday and yesterday I was faffing about, doing whatever. I update when I feel like it, not like a certain day every week. I can't do that. Too much stuff going on.**

"Wait wait wait... What? Fiance? When the fuck did this happen? Isn't she like the goddess of virginity or something?" I said.

"Yes, but we figured out that what she represents is very different than what she chooses to do."

"But... but I thought she hated men?"

"Yea well I guess I'm different."

"Ah well. Good for you man."

"Thanks man."

Well after that interesting piece of information I left to consult Athena on our next plan of action. Right now, I wasn't spending much time at camp, and Chiron was in charge, with a little help from Allison. Her and I talked and we decided that it would be best to concentrate on the war for now. Make it go by faster. I got to Olympus and walked into the command center that we established inside the council chamber.

"Hello Athena, do we have any reports from Apollo's scouting team in South America?"

"Yes my lord, it appears that a formidable force of about 3,000 monsters is marching through Brazil, getting closer to Mexico by the day."

"Athena. None of that 'my lord' crap. Just call me Thomas."

"Alright. Anyways, I think the best plan of action would be to route them to the sea and have Percy and Poseidon wreck havoc."

"Why not wait until they enter Mexico? Narrower land mass, faster to route them. Less lives lost."

"Good idea. Hermes would you come to the council chamber please?" Athena said to open air.

"Yes Athena?" Hermes asked as he flashed in.

"I need you to tell Apollo to retreat to Mexico and wait for reinforcement from us to get the enemy army closer to the sea."

"Yes. I will do it at once."

"Thomas I want you to go tell Percy and Poseidon of the plan. I also want you to take over the reinforcements. Or co-lead with me. Whichever you think is better."

"Consider it done. After the force is demolished how will their numbers look like?" I asked her.

"So, plus the 500 you took out earlier, probably about 26,000."

"Well then. Can't imagine how they got that many monsters. Or where they are hiding them."

I transformed into a raven and flew out the council chamber and into a shadow, appearing in Texas. Right in front of Athena's army.

I looked to the army, seeing about 2,750 centaurs, friendly cyclopes, satyrs, nature spirits, a large amount of automatons, a few demigods, about 7 minor gods in full height, some undead, bound to serve or Hades, and then there was Frank, Nico, and Leo which was a good thing. The most odd thing to see were the three Furies. I guess they were here because of Nico. They were dressed in some pretty strange armor and each had a bow and quiver full of arrows.

We began marching towards the enemy, gaining enough ground to meet them on the east coast of Costa Rica.

After awhile of travelling, we finally got to a massive clearing, large enough to host a battle. We split the army up into groups for a task force. We had Hecate, Morpheus, and Nico in one group for taking out the bigger monsters and immortals, and then we had Hypnos, Nike, Frank, and Leo for reinforcements, should the other three lose ground. We had Annabeth overlooking the battle, and providing commands. Athena was at my left and Poseidon came and appeared at my right. All of the other gods and the rest of the army were guarding New York, hidden by the Mist of course.

We were met by Apollo's scouting party, after about three hours of waiting.

"Hey, so like, the army is right behind us. We tried to slow them down as much as possible, but it didn't help much."

"Don't sweat it Apollo, how many of you are fit to fight?"

"Just me, all of the others recieved hindering wounds. I had about fifteen come, only seven of us made it."

"Alright, still works out. Go rest, we will send someone to wake you when the battle starts. I want you to reinforce Nico's group."

Apollo bowed (which I hated) and turned away.

We laid eyes on the army, running down the mountain on the opposite side of the clearing, they broke through the tree line and were pounding towards us. Among them I saw two Titans, and three giants, though I'm sure they had more than that away from the fight.

I looked closer and I saw Ares in the middle of all of them. Traitorous bastard. His loyalty should lie with Olympus. I looked behind me and pointed at one of the Furies.

"You there, would you please wake Apollo and bring him here? Also, tell him I need him to lead the archers. Tell him that he needs to guide shots."

"I will do it at once."

I looked to the army and signaled for Frank and his group to take on the Titans, and Nico and his group to bring fifteen Demigods to take down the Giants. And that the army should help wherever needed. I looked to Athena and told her to help with the Giants and Poseidon to help with the Titans and then move on to help with the Giants.

I raised my fist and let loose a war cry that resonated over the entire field, and sprinted forward, black armor melting onto me, I drew my staff and leapt forward growing to twenty five feet, landing on top of the monsters heads, hearing my army catching up. I crushed about six on impact and started twirling my twenty three foot staff around my torso and my head in a deadly dance. I was making a trail straight towards Ares. That son of a bitch was going down.

**Athena's POV (oooh spicing it up)**

I have to admit that Thomas is one of the best fighters I have ever met. He may be a little odd sometimes and a little dark, but I guess that comes with the genes. We were looking on the enemy army advancing towards us when I heard a war cry and all of a sudden Thomas was moving through the army, throwing up monsters in the air with his staff. I barely could react in time. I raised a hand and ran up to meet the army. I led Nico's group towards the Giants Alcyoneus, Polyphemus, and Mimas. Alcyoneus made the mistake of leaving his immortal place of ressurection. I sent Nico and five of the Demigods towards Alcyoneus, Hecate and five more towards Polyphemus, and Morpheus and the rest to Mimas. I followed Hecate to help with Polyphemus first. We took care of him relatively fast, though we lost a Demigod in the process. We moved on to Alcyoneus and saw that Nico and his group were getting decimated.

We tried to cover the distance as fast as possible but all of his Demigods got stabbed in the chest. We shot forward as Alcyoneus raised his spear to Nico. I knocked his spear away and kicked him back. Hecate climbed onto his shoulder and blinded him with her magic. I thrust my spear through his neck as my Demigod group stabbed him in the leg, killing him. We ran to Morpheus who had just killed the Giant without casualties. Poseidon then arrived to assist us and looked surprised when he saw the dust. We began decimating the enemy army.


	11. Alone Again

**Dear Wolfman613, everytime I post a new chapter, you feel the need to tell me to make a new one right away. I don't think you quite understand. See there is this thing called motivation, and I lack it. So do me a favor and leave a real review. Or fuck off. Whichever you want to do.**

**Thomas's POV**

I cut through every single monster standing between Ares and I. Sounds of swords and shields clashing deafened out all hearing. I swept legs out from underneath Cyclopes, decapitated Dracaena, burned up some drakons, and I continued on my path of destruction.

I was about twenty feet from my goal when Ares finally laid his dense eyes on me and wickedly grinned. He reached his hand out and Allison appeared into it. He glared at me with those burning eyes and pulled out a dagger. I shot forward as fast as I could, but I was too late. A line of blood appeared on her neck. I knew that I couldn't save her. I flew through the air and planted both feet on Ares' chest and kicked outwards sending him flying through the air, his seventeen foot body disintegrating a large group of monsters. I could only see red.

_Athena, pull everyone back. Now. _I said in her mind.

_Why?_

_Less casualties this way. Do it._

_Alright…_

I was holding back monsters while Athena got everyone out, having the gods' protect their backs. Once I saw everyone was clear I grew to my twenty five foot height, and shot a circle of black flames to keep all of the monsters and enemy immortals inside with me. They got shifty at the sight of the flames and turned towards me. They shot forward, determined to pierce my flesh.

I transformed and shot upwards in my smaller raven form. I got about three hundred feet up and started diving down.

_Apollo, Athena, Poseidon, shield our army the best you can._

_Why?_

_JUST DO IT! QUICKLY!_

The shield went up and when I was at one hundred feet and above terminal velocity, I turned back into my six foot human figure and dove fist first into the ground. I created a sixty foot deep crater and sent a seventy five foot tall shockwave of black fire outwards towards the edge of the circle. It surpassed it and smashed against the barrier held by all of the gods we had on our side.

There was golden dust everywhere. Across the clearing I saw a charred figure standing there, ichor dripping down from several cuts. He brandished his sword and charged towards me. I met the charge, he started to swing his sword at me, and I planted my front foot, putting all of my momentum into a punch to his face. I knocked his head clean off. He dropped to his knees and then to the floor. I didn't stop there. I tore him limb from limb, ripped him to pieces, making sure I would never see his face again. I would never see Allison again.

Line Break

I don't know how long, and I don't care, but I was kneeling there, in the middle of the decimated field, fires burning all around. They tried to move me but they couldn't I drowned out the noise. It was just me in my thoughts. My thoughts. They aren't thoughts really, just an endless pit of torture. I was falling down it, down to the bottom. I knew it was going to happen like this. I should have turned her immortal. I should have kept her safe but I couldn't. I can't for anyone. This life isn't what I wanted it to be. The only good thing about this life is being able to see the blood of monsters on my hand when I destroy them. If I come back from this, I will show no mercy. I will kill them all slowly.

I remember that mountain from the dream I had. The one where I saw Zeus. It was in Africa. Mt. Kilimanjaro I think. I knew where he was. And I'm going to find him. He took her from me and he was going to suffer for it.

I told Athena about the dream and she nodded and walked away, obviously thinking about who the immortals were on the mountain. But I knew it all too well. They were Oceanus, Atlas, and Aristaios, the giant who was turned into a dung beetle by Gaea to save him from his death. They must have found a way to resurrect their kin from Tartarus a lot faster than normal, which means they had nineteen giants, three of which are dead, and ten Titans, two of which are dead.

I sat back down in the middle of the crater. Every breath I took, a circle of black fire heightened around me, and then lowered. I don't know how long I sat there, I just did. I guess some people would say that I was achieving enlightenment, but I wasn't. I was calming myself down. Once this war was over I would do everything in my power to bring Allison back or die trying.

I opened my eyes to the warmth of the sun. I sat up and looked around, I saw people staring at me from the rim of the crater. I stood up, brushed myself off, and climbed to the top like a goat. I pulled myself up over the edge, and waved my hand over all of them, making them fall asleep. I took off running north. I wanted to take as much time as possible getting back to Olympus. I conjured an iPod and turned on the music. "I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" by Set It Off began to play.

The distance began to blur together, I came out of my trance in Texas, in the middle of nowhere and I thought that I've had enough time. I transformed into my godly raven and finished the flight to New York, not giving a care about what the mortals thought. What does it matter if they know of us or not? They could deal with the facts. They live their lives in constant fear of death so what could be worse unless you're not afraid of death? I finally reached Olympus and walked up to the throne room. No one was there so I found the command tent in the park. Athena was there.

"Athena how long have I been gone?"

"About two weeks."

"Really? Wow. I had no idea I could sleep that long. What has happened in that time?"

"Nothing really, just small skirmishes here and there, minimal casualties."

"Good. Have you located Zeus, Dionysus, Hera, or Demeter?"

"Demeter is not siding with Zeus, she just had other matters to attend to."

"Alright, what about Dionysus?"

"Well before the battle he snuck back into camp which is how I'm guessing they got… her. No one knew she was gone."

"Can you find him now?"

"Martha's Vineyard in Cape Cod."

"Alright. I want to go there. I'm bringing three campers with me. Also Apollo just in case something goes wrong. Contact Aelous and tell him to surround the area with his minions should Dionysus try to flee."

"It will be done."

Line Break

I flashed to camp and grabbed Jared from Apollo cabin, the one that uses guns, Sen from Hermes cabin who carries around seven different weapons with him at all times, a spear, two swords, two daggers, a bow, and a war glaive. The final camper was Jenna, a daughter of Morpheus who has really mastered her sleep powers, and could put the entire area to sleep. We wanted her to stay out of the fighting though.

I flashed us over to Cape Cod and we walked toward where the vineyard is. Apollo appeared right beside me and I could see the air spirits surrounding the area. We walked into the wine tasting part of the vineyard and saw him with his back turned. Jenna put everyone to sleep, and Dionysus turned around, obviously drunk. I wasted no time in punching him repeatedly in the face, while Jared shot at him with his rifle, and Sen went to work with his glaive after I knocked the god down. What a weak and pathetic excuse for an Olympian. I shall have him replaced, Hestia probably. We watched him shimmer and fade away after I smashed his face under my boot, hopefully that means he's gone for good.


	12. Dear wtf

**Alright. Non chapter time. (Sorry) To guest "Wtf" who has just reviewed on chapter 1 of this story. You can go fuck yourself. "**Are you the type of person with no life that projects thier life onto a  
story. Anyone who likes this is a tastless fag. Heres some good news, its not  
too late to quit being a really shitty writer."

**Let me break this down. No I don't project my life onto the story. Thomas is just a character that is pretty similar to me. Tasteless fag? Let me read some of your stories. If you even have any. If the story isn't good. Hey, that's your opinion. But everyone else has theirs. Don't tell me I'm a shitty writer if I come up with a unique storyline and mildly unique topic (not sure if it's out there) and use it. Also, tell me more about how you used the acronym "wtf" instead of saying "what the fuck" and misused grammar up the asshole. So, here are two things you should do. One, quit being an idiot, and two, go fuck yourself. Goodbye.**


End file.
